stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Malaquita
Malaquita é a fusão de Lapis Lazuli e Jasper, que teve sua primeira aparição em "Libertador". Foi formada com o objetivo de Jasper se vingar das Crystal Gems, mas Lapis usou a fusão para prender Jasper e a ela. Atualmente, a fusão se encontra presa no oceano. Aparência Malaquita é uma Gem gigante, aproximadamente do tamanho de Alexandrite. Apresenta ter os cabelos volumosos e brancos, um pouco parecidos com os de Lapis Lazuli, que chegam até seus ombros; uma pele verde-água e quatro olhos de cor verde, entre os quais há uma faixa verde escura. Com relação ao vestuário, a fusão possui manchas pelo corpo, por causa de Jasper. No peito de Malaquita, sua roupa é preta e no tronco é verde com duas listras verde-água. Possui quatro pernas primatas, com mãos no lugar dos pés. Suas pedras estão localizadas no nariz (Jasper) e em suas costas (Lapis Lazuli). Personalidade Malaquita não apresenta uma personalidade definida e, por isso, oscila entre a características de Jasper e Lapis, fato evidenciado pela característica distinção de vozes, que a fusão usa ao se comunicar. Ela é tão instável que não tem a capacidade de ter uma voz única.Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) História 1ª Temporada thumb|left|200px|Malaquita ergue uma mão de água para atacar as Crystal Gems.Após ser derrotada pelas Crystal Gems, Jasper queria se vingar e por isso se fundiu com Lapis Lazuli. Após elas se fundirem, Malaquita "nasceu". Ela começa a rir e ergue uma mão de água para atacar as Crystal Gems. Então, através de Malaquita, Lapis transforma a mão em uma corrente e começa a acorrentar a fusão. Por um breve momento, Malaquita entra em conflito, onde Lapis explica o motivo dela estar fazendo isso. Malaquita começa a ser arrastada para oceano e, em questão de segundos, some no oceano.Libertador 2ª Temporada thumb|200px|Malaquita expulsando Steven de [[Zona de Malaquita|sua zona.]]As Crystal Gems começaram a procurar por Malaquita, mas não conseguiram encontrá-la. Por alguma razão, Steven conseguiu se conectar com a Zona de Malaquita através de seus sonhos, onde encontrou Lapis e Jasper lutando pelo controle de Malaquita. Lapis fala para Steven ir embora e se funde com Jasper na zona. Logo após ser formada, Malaquita olha para Steven e grita "Vai!!", expulsando-o e fazendo ele acordar.Chille Tid Habilidades Por ser uma fusão de Lapis Lazuli e Jasper, Malaquita tem duas pedras: uma em seu rosto e uma em suas costas. Ela tem as habilidades comuns das Gems, como colocar objetos em bolhas, modificar seu corpo e usar sua arma, que é a Hidrocinese. Por ser uma fusão, Malaquita é dotado com uma força superior à de uma Gem comum. Armas *'thumb|200px|Hidrocinese de Malaquita.Hidrocinese:' Malaquita pode usar a arma de Lapis Lazuli, que é a hidrocinese. Com ela, Malaquita pode manipular a água, podendo moldá-la para forma que quiser e usá-la do jeito que quiser. **'Construções de Água:' Com a sua hidrocinese, Malaquita pode moldar a água para a forma que quiser. Um exemplo disso é ela moldar a água para a forma de uma mão para atacar as Crystal Gems e depois criar correntes de água para se prender no fundo do oceano. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Contando Tudo" (Flashback) *"Chille Tid" (Zona de Malaquita) *"Pesadelo Hospitalar" (Mencionada) 3ª Temporada *"Super Watermelon Island" Galeria Trívia *Ela é uma das quatro fusões que tem quatro olhos, as outras são um Grupo, Arco-Íris Quartz e Sardonyx; **Entretanto, ela é a segunda fusão que possui três pares de mãos (tem quatro mãos no lugar dos pés) depois de Alexandrite. *É a primeira fusão que não envolve Crystal Gems; *Ela é uma das quatro fusões de Gems de Homeworld, as outras são Garnet, Arco-Íris Quartz e Sardonyx; *As Crystal Gems pareciam estar procurando tanto por ela que em "Chille Tid" elas aparecem exaustas; *'Malaquita' é tão instável a ponto de não apresentar uma voz única; **Alexandrite também apresentou esse fato em sua perseguição a Steven e Connie; *Ela é a prova da lealdade de Lapis Lazuli com Steven já que a mesma decidiu aprisionar-se para sempre no fundo do mar para salva-lo da ira de Jasper; *Apesar de seu nome ter sido revelado nos créditos finais de "Libertador", o nome de Malaquita só foi dito pela primeira vez na série em "Chille Tid". *No livro Guide to the Crystal Gems é revelado que sua arma é a mesma de Lapis Lazuli, a Hidrocinese; *Em "Pesadelo Hospitalar", Steven chamou Malaquita de Malachite, seu nome original, porém, Steven não pronunciou "Malachite" corretamente. Referências Navegação en:Malachite [[es:Malaquita]] Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Gems Categoria:Fusões Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Gems de Homeworld Categoria:Personagens Terciários